leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Solaceon Ruins
|translated_name=Zui Ruins |location=East of Solaceon Town |region=Sinnoh |generation= |map=Sinnoh Solaceon Town Map.png }} The Solaceon Ruins (Japanese: ズイの Zui Ruins) is the set of ruins where the player can find the in Sinnoh. It is found east of Solaceon Town. If the player captures an Unown, then shows it to a boy in the town, the Seal corresponding to its letter will become available. Geography This map is the same in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum versions. The first room has a plaque/inscription in the Unown alphabet that indicates which exits to take to get to the last room. It reads: The second room has only Unown of the "F" variety, the third has "R" and so on, spelling out the word "friend". The dead-end rooms (reached by not following the Unown alphabet instructions) house the other twenty varieties of Unown. The last room holds four items and an inscription written in Unown script. In one of the items is . The writing reads as follows: The Japanese version of this writing is the same featured in Top-Down Training! and in Journey to the Unown!. The room above the rest of the ruins, only accessible after the Ruin Maniac has finished digging the Maniac Tunnel through from (which occurs after obtaining one of each alphabetic Unown), has both "!" and "?" varieties. The inscription in there reads: Items }} |Pt=yes}} )|Pt=yes}} Pokémon }} Trainers Layout 2F-B1F B2F-B4F In the anime In the , the Solaceon Ruins appeared in Journey to the Unown!, in which they were visited by , , , and . In this canon, the ruins are a temple dedicated to and rather than a simple cave, and statues of the Legendary Pokémon can be found in front of the temple. There is also a stone tablet that reads "When every life meets another life, something will be born" — a direct translation of the Japanese version of this writing instead of the English version that is used in the . After arriving in the ruins, Ash and Kenny decided to have a , but it had to be interrupted when the stairs Dawn was sitting on began to lift, causing and to tumble down the steps and Dawn to jump off to save . Seeing that, Ash, Brock, and Kenny rushed to rescue Dawn and everyone ended up inside the ruins, where they encountered several . The living there guarded a gold-colored cube that was stolen by Saturn of Team Galactic. Following the theft of the cube, Saturn ordered his to use on all the Unown, leaving them and making them attack , as well as Ash and . The group's Pokémon began attacking the Unown as well in order to defend themselves and their s. Their attacks managed to snap the Unown out of their confusion and the Unown eventually calmed down, allowing Ash and the others to safely leave the ruins. This is also the place where Dawn's evolved into . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The ruins are featured in Knowledge of the Unown I and Knowledge of the Unown II and are the main setting of the latter one. , , and encountered two , later named by Platinum as Grumpy and Flaky, who led them into the ruins. The main trio helped the Unown free their friends who had been trapped. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=隨意遺跡 |zh_cmn=隨意遺跡 / 随意遗迹 |fi=Solaceonin rauniot |fr=Ruines Bonville |de=Trostu-Ruinen |it=Rovine Flemminia |ko=신수유적 Shinsu Yujeog |es_eu=Ruinas Sosiego |vi=Di tích Zui }} Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Trostu-Ruinen es:Ruinas Sosiego fr:Ruines Bonville it:Rovine Flemminia ja:ズイのいせき zh:随意遗迹